This invention relates to a recuperating machine, particularly to one provided with different modes for a user to select for exercise, having advantages of selectability increased and recuperating effect enhanced.
A conventional recuperating machine is for a patient such as one suffering a stroke to exercise feet and legs so as to recover walking ability as soon as possible, and it generally includes an almost vertical machine body, a pair of manual grips extending sidewise from two sides of an upper end of the machine body, and a pedal rod with two pedals. The manual grips and the pedal rod are connected with a belt. Then a user is moved to the front location of the recuperating machine, made to grip the manual grips and place two feet on the pedals. In this position, the user moves and let the manual grips swing around to force the belt rotate the pedal rod synchronously so that the user's feet may receive up-and-down movement of the two pedals to train and strengthen the muscle of the two feet and legs.
However, the conventional recuperating machine has been found to have some disadvantages in its structure and design. As the conventional recuperating machine utilizes manual grips for directly rotating the pedal rods and the pedals in a synchronous way, its exercising method adopts a mode of “both hands moving the two feet and legs”, not the two feet directly pedaling the two pedals. Then this method cannot know how much the muscle of two feet and legs are strengthened. In addition, if the two hands of the user do not hold the grips and the two feet directly pedal the pedals, it can increase the strength of the two feet and legs. But as the manual grips and the pedals are moved synchronously, the grips are also moved continually in the air during movement of the feet. Then the grips may collide with a person passing by the recuperating machine in case of the person being careless. Moreover, as the hands of the user does not hold the grips, with the feet and legs stepping on the pedals, the user sitting on the a chair or a wheelchair may become unstable and sway around. Then this kind of recuperating machine may suit for a patient having no force in the muscle of the feet and legs, but having force in the hands and arms. After a period of time of exercising and training, the conventional recuperating machine may not be suitable, when the patient has obtained some strength in the feet and legs.